What the heart wants
by pixie.93
Summary: Recent college graduate, Jasper Hale, takes a job as a history teacher in Forks High School. He certainly did not expect to find the woman he had just had sex with in his class. As his student. Miss Alice Brandon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy my Jasper/Alice story!**

* * *

**JPOV**

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. **HOLY. SHIT.** This seriously cannot be happening.

I guess you're wondering why I am on the verge of having a meltdown. The reason? One word. One girl. Alice. Alice Brandon. Alice, a student in my high school senior history class. Alice Brandon, the woman, or girl I should say, I thought was over 21. Alice Brandon, the girl I lost my virginity to on Saturday. It's Monday. And my first day of teaching at Forks High. Where Alice Brandon is apparently a _student_. An _underage_ student.

My name is Jasper Hale. I've just turned 22, and Forks High School is my first teaching job. I seriously didn't expect it to go like this. I met Alice in a club on Saturday. Me and my best friend, Edward, graduated from college this summer, me with a history degree, and Edward with a biology degree. I have always wanted to be a history teacher. To get students excited about history. To question why these events occurred, different opinions on them and how, or if, there was something that could have been done to prevent it from happening. To celebrate us landing teaching jobs in the same school, Edward suggested that we go out and celebrate. It sounded good at the time. Now, I'm not so sure it was a good idea. But if we hadn't, I wouldn't have met Alice. I also wouldn't be in this situation.

Yes, I was a 22 year old virgin, and no, I wasn't embarrassed about that fact. My mother used to tell me that I had a romantic soul, whatever _that_ meant. When I was in high school, I watched as guys my age went out and slept with any, and every, girl that was willing, not caring about unplanned pregnancies or STD's. That just wasn't me. I wanted to wait, to lose my virginity to someone I cared about, maybe even loved. Someone I could see myself spending the rest of my life with. That someone turned out to be Alice.

Edward and I were at the club, looking to relax, have some fun and a couple of beers. Edward was off finding us some seats while I was getting us some drinks. After getting us each a Bud, I was walking around the packed club looking for Edward. Unfortunately, I didn't see the woman standing in front of me, and ended up bumping into her, spilling my drinks all over her legs and shoes. To say she wasn't happy was an understatement.

'What the hell, are you blind, you idiot?!', this little pixie shouted at me. She couldn't have been taller than 5"3.

'Oh crap, I'm so sorry Miss. I was looking for my friend and didn't even see you. I'm so sorry! What can I do to help?' I said to her, panicked, trying to dry the beer from her legs.

'First things first, you can stop groping my legs.', she said to me, eyes narrowed.

'Oh god. I'm sorry, again! I didn't mean to... I was just... your legs were wet and I was trying to dry them.' I'm pretty sure I heard her mutter 'yeah, right.'

Realising it would be a good idea to back up a bit, I rose to my full height. I also got a good look at her. Wow. She was stunning, absolutely beautiful. The top of her head barely reached my shoulders. She had short black hair, choppy I guess, sticking in all directions, framing her face perfectly. She had the most gorgeous bright green eyes, framed by long dark lashes. The one feature I couldn't take my eyes off though was her mouth. Her _perfect_ plump mouth, with a perfect cupid's bow. Sinful lips. I couldn't help but picture her lips wrapped around my cock, eyes staring straight to mine as she gave me a blow job, her lips sliding up and down my cock. I could feel myself start to harden, and nearly choked on my own spit. This wasn't like me, I never had vivid thoughts, fantasies like that.

I think I stared a little too long at her mouth, making her uncomfortable. Trying to be the gentleman my mother raised me to be, I offered to buy her a drink as an apology for spilling mine all over her, and then getting turned on just by looking at her. I was absolutely shocked when she agreed.

'Yeah, that would be great, thanks! Just let me go find my friend first' she said, smiling at me. I just stared some more.

Eventually she found her friend, and we all found Edward. This time with our drinks unscathed.

Who knew that one kind gesture, an offer to buy a drink, would lead to this_ moment_ right now.

Clearing my throat, trying to break myself out of my stupor, I introduced myself to the class.

'Hello, students, my name is Mr Hale, and I'm your new history teacher for this year.'

Upon hearing my voice, Alice look to the front of the class, and seeing me, her mouth dropped open into a perfect 'O' shape, immediately taking me back to the memory of her on her knees, sucking my cock, perfect lips wrapped around my cock until I came down her throat.

I had to hide behind my desk so my students didn't see my raging hard on.

Such a good start to the year. Yeah, right.

* * *

**So guys, hope you enjoyed it! **

**The next chapter will be from Saturday night. Yep, you got it. Saturday where Jasper loses his virginity.**

**Where he sleeps with a student, although he doesn't actually know that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so here's the scene from their first meeting on Saturday. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**APOV**

Senior year. This was going to be my year, I could feel it. Hell, it was already looking up and I hadn't even had first period yet. I had to stop myself from getting dragged into my amazing memories of him. _Jasper_. Jasper, the sexiest, most handsome man I had ever met. And he was mine, my new boyfriend. Well, my _first _boyfriend.

Before I could stand there for hours thinking of him; his smile, his laugh, his sexy accent, his amazing chest, my best friend Rosalie pushed me into a locker, effectively breaking my concentration.

"Hey, bitch! Can you believe it, we're seniors! One more year and we're out of this hell hole!" she said as I pushed myself off the locker, and walked back over to her.

"I know, right! Nine more months and we're free. FREE!" I squealed, making her laugh.

"Come on, better hurry up or we'll be late to class", she said, walking quicker, causing me to nearly run after her. Her legs are like the whole length of my body. It's a god thing I'm an energetic person or chasing after her would get old real quick.

Our first class of the day is history. Boring! Who cares about what happened hundreds of years ago, like that English king who had six wives? Not me! I'm not a very academic person, my favourite classes are the more physical type, like art, music or gym.

Apparently we have a new history teacher this year. Our old one, Mrs Tate, left last year to move to California with her husband. I hope that he, or she I guess, is not old and boring like most of the teachers here. That would make it even worse.

Seeing we had a couple minutes before class started, I got my notepad and pen out, doodling on the corners of the page. Suddenly everyone got real quiet so I guess the new teacher must have arrived. Curious, I took a quick look up. And another, staring when I heard a familiar voice. His voice, my Jaspers voice.

Oh Christ no, please tell me my new teacher is not my boyfriend.

* * *

**_Saturday_**

So I guess I should tell you about myself. I'm Alice Brandon. On Monday I'll be a senior at Forks High School, yay! I'm an only child, and my parents aren't around much, so its a good thing I have my best friend, Rosalie Cullen, to keep me company! Rosalie has been my best friend since we were 6, and honestly, if we weren't such good friends, I would hate her. She's that girl, the one who looks like a model even when she's just woken up. She's beautiful, and the total opposite of me. I'm short, she's tall. I have black hair, she has blonde. She's the quiet one, whereas I'm the one who won't shut up. But it works.

Me and Rosalie had gotten fake ID's from this creepy guy in our high school, so we decided to go to one of the clubs tonight. I was so excited, my first time in a club! Hopefully there would be lots of cute guys! I decided on black skinny jeans, a strappy white lace top and some white ballet flats.

We had only been here about 30 minutes, and someone had already spilt a drink all over me. This was gonna be a fun night.

'Oh crap, I'm so sorry Miss. I was looking for my friend and didn't even see you. I'm so sorry! What can I do to help?' the sexiest voice I had ever heard said.

This guy, the owner of the sexy voice, was busy running his hands up and down my legs. After he realised, he apologised and stood up, giving me a full look at him. _Wow_. He was perfection. Taller than me, although most people are, he looked to be about 5"11. Good height for me. He had shaggy dark blond hair, these amazing blue eyes and, oh god, dimples! When he asked offered a drink as an apology, I swear I heard angels singing. This was it, the reason I was meant to be here at the club. To bump into him._ Jasper_.

His friend, Edward, was pretty cool, although I didn't pay much attention to him. No, I was fixated on Jasper. Thankfully, Jasper asked me if I wanted to dance. Hell yeah! He tried to be all gentlemanly, keeping a good distance between our bodies. I wasn't having any of that.

Closing the distance between us, I faced away from him, dancing sexually, rubbing up against his body. I could feel his dick start to harden. Success. Deciding to take a chance, I grinded on him, pushing my ass back against his dick, hearing a moan come from him, making me smirk. Jasper got right into it, grinding against me, his hands running up and down my body. I had never been so turned on in my life.

After about 20 minutes of dancing, I heard the words I had been longing to hear since I met him.

'Hey, it's getting pretty late. Do you want to come back to my place for a drink or something?' he whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

'Sure, sounds like a plan!' I whispered back to him, my lips grazing his ear, earning me another groan.

After saying goodbye to Edward, and making sure Rosalie was safe and had a ride home, me and Jasper left the club, getting a taxi to his apartment.

**JPOV**

I had a girl in my apartment, a real live girl. I was excited and nervous at the same time. I didn't want to make a move and get turned down, although I was sure she was interested, so I decided to put a film on the TV, not even paying attention to what it was.

She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. I watched her as she watched whatever was on TV. Next thing I know, she sees me looking at her and throws herself at me. Literally. The force of her body makes me fall down, flat on the couch, her on top of me. Before I could even speak, her lips are on mine.

I groan into her mouth, my cock immediately going hard, panting when she starts grinding her pussy against me.

Her tongue licked across, my lips, begging for entrance. Opening my mouth, her tongue darted in, brushing against mine, making her grind harder against me, my hips rising up to meet hers.

I had been waiting for this moment my whole life. Leaning up on one elbow, I ran my hand through her short hair, down the side of her body, trying to build up the courage to touch her breast.

"Jasper", she sighed, running her hands down to the bottom of my tshirt and tugging it up. Helping her lift it up over my head, I did the same to her top, wondering whether I should go for her bra yet or not. Taking the decision out of my hands, she unclipped her bra, throwing it somewhere across the room, giving me my first look at her naked tits. Spectacular. Unable to stop myself, I ran my thumb over her nipple, and gave her breast a small squeeze, earning a moan from her. Confidence building, I leaned in and dragged my tongue over her nipple, swirling it around. Alice groaned above me, and ground herself harder against me. Suddenly, she was off me, standing next to the couch. Oh shit, I knew I shouldn't have tried this too quickly.

"Can we go to your bed please? I think that would be more comfortable." she said, causing me to jump up and silently lead her to my bedroom.

Unsure what to do now, I just stood there staring at her. Thankfully, she took the lead, pushing me over to the bed then backwards until I was lay on my back.

Her mouth met mine again, our tongues duelling, us grinding and moaning. Her mouth left mine, causing me to whimper and her to giggle. Her tongue darted out, licking my ear lobe gently, her teeth soon joining, causing me to groan. Her lips placed small kissed down my neck, and carried on to my chest, and then, even further down, just above my pants. Eyes wide, I stared at the beauty straddling me, unable to believe this was actually happening.

Her fingers stopped at the button of my pants, her eyes meeting mine in uestion. Silently, I nodded and watched as her tiny hand unzipped my pants. I lifted my hips, helping her pull my pants off. She bit her lip as my hard cock sprang free, causing me to groan.

She wrapped her tiny hand around my erection, making me thrust my hips into her hand. Oh god, it felt fucking amazing. Ten times better than my own hand. Her hand tightened around my shaft, making me shudder. Knowing I was 10 seconds away from blowing my load, I stopped her hand moving. Leaning in to kiss her lips, I reversed her position, leaning over her.

Unable to help myself, I licked, nibbled and sucked at her breasts, feeling her thrashing under me.

"More!" she groaned. I moved my hands to her jeans, checking it was okay with her and receiving a nod. I guess I moved too slow as she pushed my hands out the way, pulling her jeans and underwear off at the same time.

I could only stare. Her pussy was gorgeous, dark black curls, pink lips. Gaining courage, I slipped a finger between her wet, pink lips, earning a groan from her. I slipped a finger inside, shuddering at the wet, tight heat of her pussy. Knowing I wanted to give her an orgasm, but unsure how to, I looked up at her for guidance. Understanding, she moved her hand over mine, guiding my thumb to her swollen nub, her clit I assume, bringing it back up and making circles around it. Adding another finger inside her, I felt her tight walls clenching around me, her juices dripping down my hand.

"Oh, yeah. Fuck yeah, Jasper. That feels fucking amazing! Rub my clit, please" Alice whined. Eager to please, I kept circling her swollen nub, thrusting my fingers in and out of her at the same time.

"Harder! Fuck, fuck, fuuuck!" she screamed my name, her hips bucking furiously against my hand. Her nails dug into my back, her walls clenching around my fingers, flooding my hand with her scorching juices.

"Oh wow, Jasper that was amazing!", Alice said as she collapsed against the bed. "I need you in me, now!"

This was it, the moment I had been waiting for. I positioned myself at her entrance, my eyes nearly rolling back into my head as I encountered her wet heat. Wait. "Shit! I don't have a condom!", I groaned, feeling like crying.

"It's okay. I'm on the pill and I'm clean". Thank god.

'I'm clean too"

I pushed myself into wet heat, moaning her name. I had to stop moving, knowing I was a second away from coming. Oh god, I have never felt anything like it. Her tight pussy clenched around my cock. Unable to help myself, I thrust forward, causing both of us to groan. Spurred on by her reaction, I grabbed her hips, slamming myself into her, remembering to rub her clit, causing her moan and pant.

"Jasper, oh fuck, yes!", Alice screamed, clawing my back, her pussy tightening and pulsing tightening around my cock, sending me into the most intense orgasm I have ever had.

"Alice, baby, so fucking good!" I moaned as I collapsed onto her, breathing heavy. I opened my eyes, seeing Alice's flushed skin, placing soft kisses on her neck.

I slowly pulled out of her, groaning at how sensitive my cock was, and moving to lie next to her.

"Wow Jasper, that was amazing! Way better than when I imagined losing my virginity! I'm so glad I waited", Alice said, causing me to look at her.

"You were a virgin? I thought it would hurt you or something. I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I would have been gentler." Realising I was starting to panic, she tried to reassure me.

Hey, it's fine. It didn't hurt at all, in fact, it was the most pleasurable thing I've ever experience. My hymen was already broke after I fell over rollerblading. Don't worry!"

Reassured I didn't hurt her, I settled down against her, telling her I felt the same way. Eventually, we fell into a peaceful sleep. When we woke up, we made plans to see each other on Tuesday. I've never been so happy in my life, I feel like Alice completes me.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter. next chapter will be them speaking after class about what to do etc. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**JPOV**

_Monday first period_

Teaching this class was a lot more difficult than I expected. Not because I didn't know what to say or how to make my students interested in history, but because I couldn't concentrate for shit. My mind, and eyes, kept going back to Alice.

In the end, I gave up trying to concentrate on teaching and decided to play the typical first day games; two lies and a truth, favourite period of history and why, ask a question and answer one in return and so on. It was actually really helpful. It showed me which students were interested in class, which ones might cause problems and those who just didn't care about school, or more likely history.

I had never been so thankful to hear the bell ring in all my life.

"Alright class, it was nice meeting you. Tomorrow we'll start working on the syllabus. Enjoy your first day as seniors, and I'll see you tomorrow!", I said as they all packed their things away, leaving the classroom.

Out of the corner of my eye, I seen Alice packing her things slowly, looking around, and waiting until the last student had left the classroom, before hesitantly walking towards me.

By now, I was _furious_. At her, at me, at this whole situation.

My face must have been portraying my anger, because she stopped walking, looking uncertain. I motioned her closer, telling her to hurry up.

"Oh my god, Jasper. I can't believe it! I met the guy of my dreams and he turns out to be my teacher. I just can't…". I cut her off.

"What the fuck, Alice?! You're in high school? How old are you? Oh my god, we slept together! I'm going to lose my job and get arrested for statutory rape! Oh god.", I shouted, trying to control myself and not bring any attention to the classroom and us.

"Jazz, calm down please! No one will find out about us, don't worry. We'll just make sure we act like we don't know each other in school, and I'll be able to come over in the evenings. No one will find out.", she rushed out, smiling at me like she had found the perfect solution to this. I just stared at her, my mouth wide open.

"Are you serious? You can't be serious! You're a minor. A minor that I teach. I could get in so much trouble for this. I thought you were over 21. You were at a club, for Christ sake! I'm sorry, Alice, but this can't happen. As much as I loved my time with you, this can't happen. There's too much to lose, the risk is too high. I'm sorry, I really am." I whispered to her, feeling like an ass. I could see her face falling, making me feel worse. As much as it hurt, it was for the best, for both of us.

"B-b-but" she stammered, reaching towards me.

I caught her hand, placed a kiss on her palm, whispering a 'sorry' before walking out the classroom, my heart breaking as I heard her start to sob.

* * *

**APOV**

_What just happened?_ I had been imagining our conversation in my head all throughout his class. We would both be shocked, obviously, but we loved each other enough that we would work it out. We would meet up in secret, no one would find out about us, and when I graduated, we would be able to go public with our relationship.

Our conversation didn't go as I planned. Not one bit.

After Jasper left the classroom, I burst into tears, feeling like my heart was being ripped to shreds. Having him walk away from me without even a backwards glance hurt so much.

I don't know how long I spent stood there, trying to calm myself down, to stop crying.

After some time, it could have been a minute or it could have been an hour, I really didn't know or care, I walked to my locker, still sniffling, to get my things so I could get home as quick as possible to have a pity party and a good cry in the privacy of my room.

"Bitch, where have you been? I've been waiting here for 45 minutes!" I heard her before I seen her, giving me a mini heart attack when she appeared from nowhere/

"Hey, Rosalie. Sorry, I was just going over some work and lost track of time."

"No way, you have work already, how shit is- hey, are you okay? You look like you've been crying. Did someone say something to upset you? Who was it? I'll knock them out!" she shout, getting worked up. A funny sight.

"Calm down, Rocky. I'm fine, I just banged my leg on the desk" I said to her, trying to reassure her I was fine. She didn't look convinced, but didn't say anything about it.

My pity party wasn't going well. I'd calm down and stop crying, then something would remind me of Jasper, and it would set me off crying all over again.

How dare he! How dare Jasper give up on us without giving it a chance! This definitely wasn't how I expected the guy I lost my virginity to to act. I mean, I know it wasn't the ideal situation, but we could make it work. Clearly, he didn't care now that he had already gotten some.

A smirk crossed my face as I planned ways to get back at Jasper. I wanted him to regret his decision to break if off with me. And he would by the time I was finished with him.

* * *

**Ooh, I wonder what Alice has planned. Looks like her devious side is coming out.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! **


End file.
